


Dean at the Opera

by vrskaandrea



Category: 2Cellos, Supernatural
Genre: Cellist, Classical Music, Concerts, Fun, Inspired by Music, Operas, Rock and Roll, having fun, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: It is Dean's birthday and Sam drags him out of the bunker. Dean gets to be pleasantly surprised and is so glad to have a brother like Sam.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Dean at the Opera

"So, where're we goin'?" Dean asked annoyed. All he wanted was to lay back, watch a movie, have his pizza and his bear and his birthday pie after that, and just enjoy the evening. But noooo. Sam had to drag him out of his room under pretenses that he has a birthday surprise for him, made him dress up in his good (read clean) jeans and now they passed their third town away from Lebanon. At least Dean got to sneak his AC/DC shirt under his over-shirt and threw on a leather jacket to go along with his boots.

"Just a bit up ahead." Sam answered glancing at the map on his phone. He too was dressed nice, thought casual, so Dean didn't worry about Sam taking them to some fancy place. And he couldn't be more wrong.

"Theater, Sam? Really?" Dean asked as he parked across the street in a big parking lot reserved for the guest of the Grand Opera Theater of Kansas City.

"Trust me, would ya?" Sam replied smiling at his brother and gave him a pat on the back as he climbed out of the car. Dean shook his head. It was so like Sam to find some stupid thing at some opera house or whatever and think Dean would like it. Seriously, doesn't he know his brother?

Sam picked up some popcorn and M&Ms and two large cokes, but shoved them in Dean's hands as he rummaged through his pockets to find the tickets. Dean was left to stand there awkwardly, smiling at the annoyed old lady that punched tickets at the entrance.

It was weird, he had to admit. This was like the fancy opera thing, yet the people around them were dress normal, nothing too flashy or uptight. And since when do people crowd up to see something in the opera, anyway?

Dean had to handed to Sam, he got good seats, first row of the second section, not to far away to be unable to see a damn thing, but not too close so that he has to cram his neck up. If only it was the movies and not a stage with curtains in the far back he was looking at. They took their seats and waited and waited and waited for the other people to take their seats and settle down. The room dimmed in light and the murmur stopped.

Dean groaned as soon as he spotted two guys getting up in the stage, dressed in some kind of 18th century costumes (not that Dean would know which century said costumes belong to). They took a deep elegant bow, pulled up two chairs and Dean groaned even louder when they pulled two cellos out from behind the stage.

Dean groaned and sighed and gave his brother a mixture of annoyed and death glares, but Sam just smiled at him and continued to watch the two guys playing those oversized violins. Dean leaned forward, set his elbows in his knees and burried his face in his hands. This was a disaster. All he wanted was to relax back home, but noooo, Sam had to drag him to some stupid classical music concert. Was one night too much to ask? Can't he just have his birthday alone, in peace?

And what is up with this anyway, Sam really should know better then to think Dean would actually enjoy this and not get up and leave ten minutes in. Maybe sooner. This type of music was really not something he ever liked to listen to and it was... Accelerating?

Dean looked up and saw the guys smiling madly at one another, their movements going faster, and more frantic, looking as if they were racing each other. In less then a minute try were going so fast, the strings on the bow-thingy (or whatever is called) were starting to snap. And then, much to Dean's amazement, one guy just... Stopped. And while the other kept at it like crazy, the guy just brushed his bow against the strings and it was actually kind of familiar. Why would it be familiar? Dean didn't listen to classical music, he had no idea how any of that sounded, so he shouldn't know this song. Should he?

Wow. What was that? The guy, the one with shorter hair, after making that familiar sound, tapped the bow against the strings making them produce some deep thudding sound. Tam-tam. And then he... Wait, he... He lowered his hand on the neck of the cello and brushed the bow against the strings, the sound much deeper, more masculine, tenor or whatever and... Tam-tam. The thunder rolled, and he did it again and Dean was breathing faster, getting more worked up because he knew that sound, he knew that song, he knew that... Tam-tam... It was like...

"Sam... Sam is that... It is, isn't it? It's... Oh my God, I... I don't believe it! I don't freakin' believe it." Dean said with his eyes wide, his face split into a large grin, feeling... Thunderstruck.

"Yup, it is..." Sam replied smiling at his brother, glad to see that happiness and that carefree smile on his face.

"Shit, Sam, they are playing... They are freakin' playing AC/DC!" Yup, Dean was definitely caught in the middle of the railroad track. He was amazed by these guys and how they played one of his favorite songs on two cellos, if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes and heard it with his own ears, he wouldn't have believed it.

And then they were playing Rolling Stones' _Satisfaction_ and the curtain drew back and there was a drummer there, and they lost the costumes and ended up in jeans and a shirt playing Nirvana's _Smells like teen Spirit_ and Dean was laughing, his eyes constantly wide with wonder, Sam feared he might start crying, because he wasn't blinking and the eyes were looking kind of dry and dazed. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Dean like this.

Dean's face turned a bit serious at a song Sam knew Dean knew, but probably had trouble figuring out, and he was amazed that Dean's eyes actually did tear up when he realized it was the slow, deep song, that was a bit too famous for Dean's liking, but much more beautiful played like this, especially when it was Metallica. Dean was truly moved by their performance of this song and _Nothing else matters_.

Dean didn't want Sam to see him crying, so he showed the tears away, feeling moved, but trying to focus on what will those guys play next. And he was once again wowed by them and by, believe it or not, by a Michael Jackson song. The guys sat opposite of one another and seemed like they were having a conversation with their cellos or more like an argument while they played _They don't really care about us._

Heck even the Aerosmith sounded cool with them playing _Welcome to the Jungle._ They played _Highway to Hell_ and Dean was giggling like a little fan girl, than laughing his ass off when they played the infamous _Despacito,_ he listened mesmerized to _Live and Let die, Book of love, Back in Black, Shape of my heart,_ some songs Dean shouldn't really know as they were more... newage than his regular mullet rock, but what the heck, he hummed to them anyway.

The guys, Luka and Stjepan, cellists, finished their big concert with one of Dean's favorite songs of all times - AC/DC's _You shook me all night long,_ which was in a way, the perfect way to conclude their little pow-wow.

And as they walked out of the Opera house, smiling and entertained, Dean looked over at Sam. "Thanks, man... I really had fun..." he said and hugged his brother. Sam hugged him back, something they haven't done in a while, not unless it was for a _world-is-ending-goodbye_ or _you're-alive-thank-God_ thing, and Sam felt good. There was a pat on his back and Dean pulled away, clearly feeling the same, if that soft look that flashed on his face was any indication.

"I had fun too." Sam replied with a smile and Dean rolled his eyes, but kept his smile as he replied.

"Yeah, yeah... No chick-flick moments, alright?" Turning a playful, but threatening finger towards his brother, he added "And nobody ever finds out I went to the opera, capishe?"

Sam raised his hands in surrender mode and replied "Yeah, I got it, don't want to end up sleeping with the fishes."

Dean laughed as they both got into the car and drove away to their bunker, home. No matter what happened to them, they would always have each other and these little moments where they could just forget about the faith of the world, kick back and enjoy themselves, together.


End file.
